al corazón no se le miente
by neko-chan0423
Summary: Marlene es obligada a ir a un concierto al cual no quería ir, pero al asistir accidentalmente se enamora de la famosa cantante, deseando volver a verla ¿su amor será correspondido o será dolorosamente rechazada?/yuri/MarLia/Marlene X dalia/AU/cambio en el titulo
1. Chapter 1

Un fic AU, se me ocurrió por…bueno! Ya ni me acuerdo como se me ocurrió *rie avergonzada*, aclaración, al ser otro universo (AU) la personalidad de dalia será algo egocéntrica, bueno tal vez, estoy pensando, no es una aclaración fija, pero si decido que sera asi les digo en el próximo capi, y otro cosa los años que tienen y algunas otras características de este fic son las mismas que en el de "PENGUINS SCHOOL HIGH", solo cambia la personalidad, no se si eso es obvio pero de todas formas lo digo

Pareja: MarLia (Marlene X dalia)

Advertencia: yuri.

* * *

Marlene, una chica de 19 años, castaña de ojos verdes se encontraba tranquila en su sala acostada de lado en su sofá viendo la tele con expresión aburrida, su celular sonó desde la mesita de centro, saco un suspiro cansino pues no tenia ganas de hablar con alguien, se encontraba así pues no había dormido bien la noche anterior por culpa de hacerse quedado a estudiar muy noche para el dichoso examen que había presentado hoy.

-hola-saludo tras colocar el celular en su oreja.

-hola Marlene!-saludo la conocida voz de Becky.

-nos preguntamos si querías de compras con nosotras?-propuso Stacy quitándole el celular a su hermana.

-seguro-asintió después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer.

-bien, nos vemos a la 1-dijo arrebatándole su celular a su compañera.

-ok, nos vemos-se despidió para después colgar.

Miro el reloj de su pared, tenía una hora y media para alistarse por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez que las tres se reunieron, se dirigieron al centro comercial mas cercano.

-oye Marlene, ¿estas libre esta noche?-pregunto Stacy mirando las blusas.

-si, pero-fue interrumpida rápidamente antes de terminar su frase.

-va a ver un concierto esta noche…-hablo Becky emocionada mirando unos vestidos.

-y queremos que vallas con nosotras-termino stency ambas mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-no gracias-se negó colocando sus manos en su pecho mostrando sus palmas y desviando la mirada.

-oh vamos, no te puedes perder una experiencia tan fenomenal como esta-le dijo Becky con un mohín.

-será divertido-animo Stacy tomando una blusa con una estampa de un pastelito.

-lo siento pero no-volvió a negar la ojiverde.

-oh vamos, si~?-entonaron las dos juntando sus mejillas y colocando una carita de perrito.

-chicas-dijo Marlene algo incomoda.

-si~?-volvieron a canturrear.

-aash bien-asintió desganada mientras las dos se emocionaban y daban un gritito suave para no llamar la atención de la poca gente que había en el lugar.

-no te arrepentirás, ahora vamos a buscar algo para que lleves-dijo Stacy mientras Becky la empujaba a los vestidos.

-oigan saben que no me gusta los vestido, una falda al menos-se quejó deteniéndola.

En la tarde, en la casa de la castaña, la chica se encontraba tumbada de panza en su cama después de comprar un montón de ropa, aunque ella solo compro lo que se pondría para el concierto.

Levanto la mirada para ver su reloj despertador, eran las seis de la tarde, suspiro y volvió a estamparse con el colchón.

-_iremos por ti a las 8:30_-recordo lo que su amiga había dicho.

-voy a ver la tele en lo que pasa el tiempo-se dijo a si misma levantándose y dirigiéndose a su sala.

Una vez ahí, prendió la tele, tomo el control remoto y se sentó en su sofá, eran las noticias y hablaba sobre el concierto de esta noche, cambio de canal, era de una entrevista a un actor, la pregunta de "¿estas emocionado por el concierto de esta noche?" se hizo presente, el chico mayor que ella respondió con una sonrisa "siempre eh esperado por ello", volvió a cambiar, lo mismo, solo hablaban de lo emocionados que estaban por el concierto, tal vez era de otro y no al que iba a ir, o ¿tan famoso era ese cantante?, fue cambiando hasta que encontró un programa de su gusto, no significaba que a ella no le gustara la música o los concierto, les gustaba, y mucho, hasta tenia una guitarra, pero un concierto que hablaban todo el tiempo de el, significaba que habría muchas personas y eso no le gustaba mucho.

Después de un gran rato de ver la tele miro su reloj de la pared, eran las 7:55, apago la tele, se paro y se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

Solo compro unos pantalones y una blusa azul cielo con una estampa de una rosa roja, ella no era como las demás chicas que se tardaban horas en arreglarse, con solo verse cómoda, bien y no tan desarreglada le gustaba, lo mismo con el maquillaje, ella no usaba nada, aunque un labial rosa suave no haría daño.

se encontraba desenredando su pelo cuando el timbre sonó, y cuando se paró para abrir se escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos en las escaleras.

-¡lista!-entonaron sus dos amigas alegres abriendo la puerta estruendosamente.

-claro-dijo con una gotita anime en su cabeza.

-pues vámonos-dijo mientras Marlene tomaba su bolso, una chico, las tres salieron de la habitación, Becky vestía un top rosa pastel con una falda (no tan corta, 4 cm arriba de la rodilla) de mezclilla y unas zapatillas, Stacy un vestido moradito suave y una zapatillas color turquesa, intimidando algo a la ojiverde.

Tomaron el taxi y se dirigieron al concierto, Marlene miraba por la ventana escuchando la platica emocionada de sus amigas sacándole una sonrisa, al llegar vieron que el estadio era inmenso, afirmando el pensamiento de la de ojos verdes, si era así de grande el estadio quería decir que habría mucha gente, suspiro, siguiendo a las dos.

-jajaja conseguí los mejores puestos-dijo Stacy mientras se sentaban en la segunda fila enfrente del escenario.

-bien hecho hermana-sonrió Becky ambas chocando manos.

-gracias publico por venir al concierto de dalia Mariel _the queen star-_agradeció un tipo arriba del escenario con un micrófono.

_-__the queen star?-_repitió Marlene confundida.

-así es, ella tiene una belleza y elegancia como el de una reina y lo de "star" no se refiere a famosa si no a las del cielo, dando a entender algo asi como la reina de las estrellas-explico Stacy seguida de Becky.

-ahora con ustedes, dalia!-anuncio mientras todos estallaban en gritos, humo color naranja y luces blancas arriba mientras se abría una plataforma redonda del piso.

-hola mi amado publico!-grito una chica de 18 años mientras todos volvían a gritar con una gran sonrisa y alzando carteles.

La chica tenía los iris naranjas, el pelo color caramelo semi corto con un mechón largo del lado derecho, algo rebelde y ondulado, vestía una playera amarilla, con una ¿corbata? Color anaranjada, un chaleco corto con mangas largas de mezclilla con bordes de la manga y de la parte de abajo color dorado, traía el chaleco abierto, un short igual de mezclilla solo que más claro con cadenas plateadas a los lados y un cinturón azul cielo mas unas botas cafés claros, o sea, vestía como Marlene jamás en su vida se vestiría por la vergüenza, la chica cargaba una guitarra eléctrica y a un lado se encontraba su amplificador, la guitarra era de color roja con la típica forma de dos triángulos.

Marlene tenía su mirada fija en ella, en su sonrisa en sus ojos, básicamente en todo lo de ella.

-espero estén de maravilla–dijo sacando de su ensoñación a la castalla, la chica miro a sus compañeros para dar inicio, tomo su micrófono (muy llamativo a decir verdad) y comenzó a cantar, su voz era increíble, dejo boquiabierta a la ojiverde pero los demás gritaban emocionados.

Por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marlene, la ojiverde se sorprendió, la chica vio que lo hizo por lo que le dedico una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo sonrojando a la mayor quien aparto la mirada.

.una suerte que nadie la vio pues estaban muy emocionados con la cantante.

volvió a mirarla algo tímida pero nuevamente quedo clavada con la chica viendo sus movimientos que hacia al cantar y su expresión que daba a entender que le encantaba cantar.

* * *

Jajajaja *risa nerviosa* raro comienzo ¿no?, si, lo se, quería ponerle una letra de una canción pero no s eme ocurrió una, en fin, por cierto voy a hacer un dibujo de este fic, oh bueno aun estoy pensando en eso, pues aun tengo varios dibujos pendientes n_nU, porfis dejen un review si les gusto o si quieren conti? O de plano si borro el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que la chica cantara cinco canciones más, dijo.

-gracias, mi querido público, firmare todos los autógrafos que quieran-dijo pero no termino de termina cuando todas casi se le abalanzan si no fueran por los guardias de seguridad que lo evitaron-pero, formen fila-dijo como si nada bajando unas escaleras de al lado del escaleras y sentándose en una silla junto a una mesa.

-vamos Marlene-dijo Stacy corriendo hacia la fila.

Becky le tomo de la mamo y se dirigieron corriendo junto a Stacy, aunque más bien Marlene iba siendo arrastrada.

Después de esperar horas paso Stacy, de ahí Becky y de ella Marlene.

-nueva fan, eh~-entono sonrojando un poco a la mayor.

-cómo sabes?-dijo confundida.

-toda fan primeriza mía empieza con una libreta-dijo después de firmar y devolviéndole dicha libreta.

-…-no supo que decir solo se encogió de hombros avergonzada, pues apenas se había dado cuenta que todo el mundo llevaba algo que si era muy personal, incluso sus amigas.

Salió junto con sus amigas, pero de alguna forma quería ver otra vez a la chica, oírla, estar con ella, pero no estaba enamorada ¡no!, eso no era posible, solo…solo le había gustado como cantaba, cantaba demasiado bien, después de todo no por nada tenía a casi todo el mundo como admirador, ya que aparte de su belleza sus canciones llegaban al alma, pero solo con su voz.

-oohh~ porque tan soñadora Marlene-canturreo Becky dándole un leve codazo a la ojiverde.

-eh?-solo puso decir eso.

-te encanto dalia ¿verdad?-dijo esta vez Stacy.

-¡¿eh?!-dijo un poco más alto sorprendida y con un sonrojo.

-ohohoho-rieron ambas hermanas-que tal si vas a su camerino-dijeron las dos al unísono.

Y antes de que la ojiverde pudiera decir algo la tomaron de las manos y se fueron como rayo hacia el camerino de la chica desde la puerta trasera, una vez en la puerta, toco Stacy y dejaron a Marlene solo frente a la puerta shockeada.

-rico hasta que vuelves con mi hela…do-dijo auto callándose al no ver a su representante en la puerta y en vez de el a una chica.

-eh-dijo aun nerviosa y tartamudeando.

-solo eres tú, ¿qué quieres?-sonó hostil pero Marlene se auto convencía de que había sido su imaginación, la cantante se adentró a su camerino mientras preguntaba tomando esto como una señal de que podía entrar.

-eh ummm b-bueno yo, yo venía a…-pensaba mientras se adentraba al remolque, pues la chica no podía tener un camerino fijo.

Veía como la chica se dirigía a un sofá. -venía a presentarte el restaurante en donde trabajo-dijo enfrente de ella, a un metro de distancia más bien.

Dalia tomo la tarjeta que le daba la mayor y mentiras la leía Marlene veía el lugar.

El lugar era grande, como si fuera un autobús sin asientos solo que más ancha, tenía una alfombra roja, una cama alta el fondo con una cortinas a los lados para ocultarla, al lado de la cama una mesita de noche, una lámpara, un libro y un despertados encima, más adelante un estéreo enfrente de este su guitarra y amplificador a una lado un tocador con un gran espejo y varios labiales y rubores, más adelante del estéreo se encontraba un refrigerador pequeño y al lado estaba el sofá donde estaba sentada la chica arriba el dujo del aire acondicionado, atrás de ella había un mueble donde estaba una televisión de pantalla plana, y al lado un basurero y al lado de este se encontraba la puerta. Tenía varios cuadros en las paredes, un reloj cerca de la tele, las paredes de color naranja suave, al parecer la chica necesitaba más especio pues todo estaba algo apretado aunque por suerte tenía como un caminito para llegar a su cama.

-¡ja!-emitió la menor captando su atención-enserio crees que YO!-exclamo parándose-la gran _queen star_ dalia iría a un restaurante de pobres como este-dijo arrugando el papel y lanzándolo al bote de basura.

-oye no tienes derecho de decirme eso-se defendió Marlene molesta.

-la tengo, yo tengo más superioridad que tu-le dijo con una voz firme y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Marlene se molestó, sintiendo algo triste porque la chica le hablara así, tal vez porque había tenido un amor a primera vista, pero eso ya no importaba ahora, podía hablar mal de la cantante pero solo conseguiría que todos la odiaran por decir mentiras de ella.

-dalia ya traje tu helado, oh disculpa-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules con una cicatriz en la comisura de su boca del lado izquierdo.

-me voy-dijo Marlene saliendo del camerino con dos miradas en ella.

-hasta que llegas-dijo dalia arrebatándole la bolsa del chico.

-que paso?-pregunto con una mirada seria mientras la chica se volvía a sentar en su sofá.

-…nada importante-dijo sin darle interés y prendiendo la tele con el control, aunque por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en la mayor y eso le molestaba mientras comía su helado, pues como se atrevía a alzarle la voz mientras la atmosfera se ponía tensa y su representante comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Una vez que Marlene se encontraba en su cuarto se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo, cada que recordaba como la había tratado la cantante su pecho dolía, se par para apagar las luces y volverse a acostar pues mañana, sábado, tenía que ir a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente Marlene se encontraba en su trabajo rellenando un vaso con café, pero se encontraba muy ida, aun pensaba en la cantante, y más aun con el sueño que había tenido, el cual no era nada feliz, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta que el líquido comenzaba a rebasar el límite del vaso salió de sus pensamientos cuando el líquido caliente toco su mano.

-quema!-exclamo dejando de apretar el botón y dejando el vaso en la mesa a un lado de la máquina para soparse la mano y limpiársela con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsa.

-estas bien Marlene-exclamo la cajera que regresa de traer un rollo de papel para la caja registradora y vio a la chica.

-si Judith-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la mencionada revisaba su mano.

-me preocupas niña, es la segunda vez que pasa en el día-dijo mientras la jefa pasaba por ahí.

-puedes tomar un descanso-dijo ya que había escuchado todo.

-descuiden, estoy bien-rechazo con una sonrisa, mientras la campanita que indicaba que alguien había entrado sonó captando las miradas de las tres.

-ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías-esa voz sobresalto a la ojiverde.

-pero si hoy es tu día más libre del año, y no tienes nada hasta mañana-dijo su representante, mientras se dirigían a la mesa de al fondo.

-lo se rico, si yo me elegí este día para MIS COSAS-alzo la voz al decir aquello mientras se sentaba.

-oh por dios, es dalia!-exclamo Judith emocionada al igual que la gerente y la poca gente que había en el local que no eran más de siete.

-vamos Marlene te toca atender-dijo su jefa captando su atención.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Marlene y seré su mesara, que se le ofrece?-se presentó la chica enfrente de la mesa donde se habían sentado la cantante y su representante y les entregaba el menu.

-tsk de cualquier forma no tienes lo que quiero-susurro la ojinaranja chasqueando la lengua.

-dalia-le llamo la atención el ojiazul.

-bien-dijo mirando el menú-un parfait y un té helado, lo único bueno que hay-dijo aun molesta.

-un pastel de chocolate y un café-dijo rico mientras Marlene anotaba en su libretita.

-enseguida-dijo retirándose para darle la nota al cocinero.

Parecía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, después de esperar la orden, la puso en su bandeja y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa.

-aquí tienen-dijo dándoles los correspondientes platillos a los dos.

-espera!-la detuvo rico.

-si?-pregunto volteándose a verlos.

-dalia-miro a la chica que se encontraba roja, cruzada de brazos y con un mohín.

-ni creas que hablare-dijo desviando la vista.

-no seas infantil-dijo pero solo logro sacar un bufido de la chica, suspiro-dalia-dijo mientras la chica suspiraba molesta.

-disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer-dijo mirando a la mayor quien se sorprendió.

-…t-te perdono-tartamudeo sonrojada y cabizbaja.

La chica le sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a comer su postre y la chica se retiraba muy sonrojada y con un corazón demasiado acelerado.

-oh dios oh dios, dalia esta en nuestro restaurante-dijo Judith emocionada mientras Marlene le sonreía.

Se recargo en la barra mirando a la chica que tenía una conversación no muy feliz con su representante, vio como una niña de unos 13 años se acercaba a la cantante quien también se dio cuenta.

-p-por favor deme su autógrafo-tartamudeaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mostrándole una cartera.

-pero claro-sonrió alegre tomando la cartera de color azul y sacando una pluma de su abrigo.

-toma, lindura-dijo dándole la cartera ya firmada y devolviéndole cariñosamente la cabeza sonrojando mas a la niña que parecía que se iria a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-a mi también—y a mi—todos los del lugar hasta el personal corrieron hacia ella para recibir un autógrafo o hasta una foto.

-bien bien-reía firmando y tomándose una foto con alguien, todos estaban con la chica menos Marlene quien miraba asombrada la escena.

Una vez que todos tenían una foto y un autógrafo de la cantante se alejaron de la chica a petición de esta.

Los dos se pararon y se dirigieron a la barra para que le dieran la cuenta, una vez que pagaron rico, el representante de dalia, dejo propina y dalia todos los del lugar hasta el personal corrieron hacia ella para recibir un autógrafo o hasta una foto.

-bien bien-reia firmando y tomándose una foto con alguien, todos estaban con la chica menos Marlene quien miraba asombrada la escena.

Una vez que todos tenían una foto y un autógrafo de la cantante se alejaron de la chica a petición de esta.

Los dos se pararon y se dirigieron a la barra para que le dieran la cuenta, una vez que pagaron rico, el representante de dalia, dejo propina y dalia una pequeña nota junto con esta.

-una nota?-cuestiono Marlene mirando la notita mientras sus amigas aun seguían soñando con la cantante.

-"tal vez vuelva"-decía sacando una sonrisa feliz a la ojiverde.

Podía ver otra vez a la chica, eso le hacía sin duda feliz tanto que igual comenzaba a centrarse en sus sueños, mas tuvo que despertar al escuchar la campanita.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Marlene terminaba de darle el pedido de una mesa cuando la campanita de la entrada sonó.

-bien...venidos-dijo volteando y ver a alguien que podría ser considerado sospechosa, aunque ya sabia quien era por el corte de cabello.

La mujer inclino un poco la cabeza y se dirigió a su mesa seguida de Marlene quien la veía de arriba abajo, tenia un gran abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rojo, un short de mezclilla, una blusa naranja con una estrella en el pecho, unos lentes de marco blanco y polarizado lila, una gorra naranja, una botas color crema

-oye-la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-s-si?, que desea ordenar /y ni se toma la molestia de cambiar su voz/-dijo y pensó algo nerviosa.

-una disculpa-dijo sacándose los lentes dejando ver sus ojos naranjas, después de todo el lugar estaba casi vacío.

-eh?-emitió confundida parando en seca al sacar la libreta.

-lo que escuchaste, espero tu disculpa, yo ya me disculpe ayer lo cual no debía ser así, TU debiste de disculparte primero-dijo señalándola al alzar la voz en la palabra con mayúscula.

-de que?-cuestiono sin comprender alzando una ceja.

-por alzarle la voz a la reina, osea a mi-dijo señalándose con superioridad.

Marlene comenzaba enojarse, bien podía decirle que no tenia de que, que fue su culpa, que se fuera de ahí, y de que todo el mundo la odiara por correrla, pero no, porque incluso la despedirían, no hizo mas que darle el gusto a la chica.

-te estoy esperando~+-canturreo juntando sus manos y decargando su mentón en el puente que formo

-perdón-dijo casi en un susurro.

-disculpa-dijo burlonamente con una mano en su oreja.

-aceptada-sonrió feliz, satisfecha por dentro.

esa sonrisa sonrojo a la mayor quien para cambiar de tema dijo.

-q-que deseas pedir?-dijo tartamudeando a principio mientras la chica miraba en menú situado en la mesa.

-mmm un café y~…un pastel de chocolate-respondió mirando los postres.

-e-enseguida-dijo terminando de anotar y alejándose de la mesa mientras la chica sacaba su celular por una llamada.

-holis rico ricon-saludo alegre con el teléfono en la oreja.

-donde estas?-pregunto oyéndose alarmado.

-en un restaurant, ¿por?-dijo como si nada jugando con el menú.

-porque te distes otro día libre?, se supone que lo tuviste ayer-reclamo fingiendo molestia.

-se supone, pero no me la pase bien ayer por tu culpa, así que decidí darme el día hoy-respondió sin importancia leyendo en mente el menú.

-le distes permiso otra vez al presidente de la compañía otra vez?-pregunto notándose nervioso.

-si, lo hice, _no problem_-respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-ok, nos vemos-se despidió más antes de que cortara la chica lo interrumpió.

-ni se te olvide comprarme otro helado-dijo y antes de recibir respuesta colgó.

-aquí tienes-dijo Marlene dejándole un plato con una rebanada de pastel y un café con dos sobrecitos.

Dalia tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo para después hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Eek amargo-susurro para desgarrar un poco el sobrecito de azúcar y hachárselo al igual que el otro.

-tráeme otro-dijo señalando un sobre vacío.

-pero si el café tiene un sabor normal-dijo sorprendida.

-que clase de fan eres?, deberías de saber que a mi me gusta lo dulce dulce, no has leído mi perfil en internet!-exclamo sorprendida y a la vez decepcionada.

-eh b-bueno ahh-no sabia que decir logrando solo tartamudear.

-jajajaja olvídalo-reía divertida por su reacción tomando la taza y dándole otro sorbo.

-n-no, voy por el sobre, e-espera-dijo captando la mirada de la chica que despego sus labios de la taza para decir.

-dije que…-fue lo único que pudo decir viendo a la chica dirigirse a la cocina y volviendo.

-toma-dijo jadeando extendiéndole el sobrecito en frente de ella.

-ah, emm, si-asintió tomándola sorprendida por tal rapidez, aunque no era la primera vez que un fan hacia asta lo imposible por ella.

-bien….disfruta tu orden-dijo haciendo una reverencia a punto de irse.

-a donde vas?-la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de caminar la mayor.

-eh?-fue el unico sonido que hizo.

-siéntate, charlemos-respondió como si nada señalando el asiento de enfrente.

-pero tengo que trabajar-dijo mirándola.

-hay poca gente además tiene otro dos meseros mas, anda no le niegas a la reina, deberías sentirte honrada-dijo cortando un trocito de pastel con el tenedor.

-y porque yo?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, interrogándola.

-mmm no se, algo me dice que quiero platicar contigo, y yo aprendí a hacerle caso a mi instinto-dijo como si nada introduciendo la porción de pastel en su boca.

-o-ok-titubeo sentándose enfrente de la chica quien comía gustosa su pastel.

-por dios!-exclamo fastidiada la ojinaranja.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto confundida alzando una ceja.

-si!, tu!, una fan normal me estaría hundiendo en un mar de preguntas, en serio, que clase de fan eres?, tan nueva ¿o que?-pregunto molesta soltando el tenedor de manera brusca sobre el plato.

-eh, bueno… en tu concierto de unos días fue la primera vez que te vi-respondió avergonzada ante lo dicho.

-en serio, no lees revistas, no vez la tele, no escuchas la radio, no salas a la calle?-pregunto fastidiada.

-no, escucho con discos, si pero me salto los comerciales y solo salgo a la escuela y a trabajar y a veces a la tienda-dijo recordando las preguntas.

-con razón pero que ignorante eres ante la grandiosa dalia-dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza después de alabarse a sí misma.

De ahí siguieron platicando y riendo hasta que la cantante termino su postre y su café, una vez que le pago y le dio propina le dijo.

-tu celular-dijo confundiendo a la chica quien se lo dio, tecleo algo y se lo devolvió-ni se te ocurra dárselo a alguien más, no quiero que me molesten, entendido?-dijo mientras Marlene tomaba el aparato.

Se sonrojo al ver el número de la chica en la pantalla con alias de "queen star"

-n-no se lo daré a nadie-dijo tratando de no gritar de la emoción aunque se reflejaba en su rostro su alegría -pero no crees que es muy pronto?-pregunto tranquilizándose.

-no es que importe, solo eres tu, pero recuerda, no se lo des a nadie-le recordó señalándola y acercándose un poco.

-entiendo-asintió nerviosa mientras la chica se alejaba un paso y sonreía.

-volveré, es divertido estar contigo a diferencia de otros-le dijo para después irse dejando con un sonrojo a la ojiverde.


End file.
